


Carving Catastrophe

by JA_Authoress



Series: Muggle Mishaps [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, I mean what?, M/M, Not To Be Taken Too Seriously, like most of my relationships, so mild it's like it's not even there, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JA_Authoress/pseuds/JA_Authoress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>October 1978</p><p>The kind of sequel to Pumpkin Patch.  </p><p>Disaster continues to befall poor Sirius (and Remus, by association), in this muggle Halloween tradition (which Remus hopes Sirius will forget all about by next year).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carving Catastrophe

This whole pumpkin carving business was not supposed to turn out like this.

First, there was the incident earlier that day, wherein Sirius stumbled and seriously injured his ankle.

Second, Peter exploded his first pumpkin while trying to use magic to carve it. Lily was not happy. She took away everyones wands and kept them next to her. Still within reach if they found themselves in any imminent danger, but far enough away from any wizards who had the brilliant idea to attempt magical carving again.

Third, Sirius was a pain in the arse when he was injured. Lily forbade Remus from healing him.

“But Lily, please! Moony won’t kiss it better, and it’s a bloody pain to move about.”

“I don’t care if you whine, I’m a little sister, I know how to do annoying. You’re fine.”

Fourth, well, the fourth point went a little like this:

“James! Prongs! Look! Look what Moony and I did!”

“Wow, Padfoot, you watched Moony cut off the top of your pumpkin, good job mate.”

“Oh go kiss a kneazle.”

“Go kiss a werewolf!”

“I can’t reach him in my current state. I’ll get to that later.”

Remus stood in the middle of it all. Lily was trying monitor James and Peter simultaneously. Being a woman, she was spot on in her ability to multitask. This left the young werewolf to try to keep the injured Sirius occupied for as long as possible.

“Oi! Moony, look at this!”

Sirius quite liked scooping out the insides of the pumpkin with his bare hands. He was overjoyed to hear that Lily wanted to bake the seeds, too.

After helping Remus (the one wielding the sharp knife for the majority of the time) carve the most exquisite Picasso-style portrait of Snape (“The scariest, slimiest, most Halloween-carving-worthy bastard I’ve ever seen!”), Sirius happily set about sorting through all the pumpkins innards.

The muggle-style cleanup was going surprisingly smoothly until Sirius somehow managed to fall to the floor, and the unsorted remains of the pumpkin guts coating him in a fine, slimy goo.

“Padfoot.”

“Yes, my lovely Moony.”

“You’re a mess.”

“The hottest mess you’ve ever seen.”

“How—?”

“I’m not sure sure, but I would greatly appreciate it if you would help me up.”

“I’m going to wait until Lily gives me back my wand, so I can clean you up before touching you.”

“Moony, I’m hurt! I shall require another kiss.”

“No.”

“Mooooooonnnnnnnnnyyyyyyyyy!”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, looks like I'm attempting to write one of these little thing a day... we'll see how long this lasts! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment!


End file.
